Enchantment
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Rose and Dimitri were high school sweethearts who got married. They have a ten month old son named Ivan. This is their first Christmas as a family. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Enchantment**

**By: **RozaHathaway17

**For:** Christmas/New Year's Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group

**Penname:** RozaHathaway17

**Word Count:** 1,555

**Rating:** T

**Progress:** In progress

**World:** AH

**Beta: **ItaSaku1

**Summary:** Rose and Dimitri were high school sweethearts who got married. They have a ten month old son named Ivan. This is their first Christmas as a family.

I run away from Dimitri after throwing a snowball at the back of his head. He chases me across the pure white front yard. It is Christmas Eve and also the first snow of the year. This is little Ivan's first snow and he is thrilled. He sits next to Lissa and Christian, squealing and patting the snow happily. Dimitri catches me and lifts me off the ground, spinning me in circles. I laugh until he drops me out of nowhere. Our son laughs happily over by his Aunt and Uncle. Christian smirks at me so I stand up, gathering a big pile of snow in my hands. I charge at Christian, whose eyes widen. I tackle him, throwing the snow right in his face. He shoves me off him.

"Rose!" he shrieks, making Ivan laugh harder, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Sorry, Sparky, but it looks like you're the only one with a problem," I say mockingly, picking my ten month old son off the snow covered ground. I tickle his chin and make him giggle. Dimitri wraps his arms around my waist from behind and kisses our son's head, pulling his little red hat down farther to keep him warm.

"You had it coming, Chris," Dimitri tells our friend, grinning. I study Ivan closely and see his little nose is turning red.

"We should go in for a while. Ivan's getting cold," I whisper. Lissa smiles at me and stands from her chair.

"Who would have thought you'd have kids first and be such a good mommy?" she teases. I laugh at her.

"That's only because Christian won't grow a pair and put a ring on your finger," I explain, still laughing. We go inside Dimitri's and my house and he starts a fire. We live in a small cabin like house near a large forest. It's so peaceful out here and looks so enchanting in the winter. Ivan does a big yawn and I smile down at him. Lissa and Christian stand together.

"He looks like he's ready to sleep," Lissa says, "And you guys deserve some alone time for once. We're going to head out." She hugs me and kisses Ivan's cheek. I smile at the two of them. Christian ruffles my hair and pats Ivan's head. They both say good-bye to Dimitri then head out.

"Would you like me to put him to bed?" Dimitri asks but I shake my head.

"I want to feed and change him first so he'll sleep longer," I whisper, staring down at my sleepy baby. I carry him to the nursery but as I walk through the doorway, Dimitri puts a finger in my belt loop, pulling me back. I look up at him quizzically. He leans down and kisses my lips gently.

"Mistletoe," he mutters against my lips. I grin and kiss him again. He kisses Ivan's forehead and we go into the nursery together. I sit in the rocking chair and feed him. Dimitri sits beside me and rubs Ivan's hair. I lean my head on Dimitri's shoulder. Ivan finishes up and Dimitri takes him from me gently and changes him. His little eyelids flutter closed and don't reopen this time, like they had been. I carefully place him in his crib so he doesn't wake back up. Dimitri lifts me off the ground and carries me back to the living room, stopping to kiss me under the mistletoe once again.

"Dimitri?" I question, as he sets me on the couch and sits down next to me.

"Hmmm," he says, pulling me into his side and placing his chin on my head.

"Do you think we only feel in love because we were always so close to each other?" I ask, still a little surprised that he has been with me all these years.

"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love," he tells me, tilting my chin up to look into my eyes, "I feel in love with you, because you're you, Roza." I kiss him passionately. We talk and kiss for hours until we fall asleep on the couch together. I wake up to the sound of Dimitri singing. I open my eyes and see him sitting in a chair by the fireplace, singing to Ivan in Russian. I get up and walk over to them, sitting on the arm of the chair. He finishes the song and Ivan claps happily.

"What did you sing to him?" I murmur. I still haven't picked up much Russian. Dimitri smiles up at me and Ivan coos and holds his arms up. I take Ivan and Dimitri sets me in his lap.

"Silent night," he tells me, smiling at the two of us. I grin happily and snuggle closer to Dimitri, holding Ivan securely in my arms.

"It's not morning yet," I say, puzzled, looking out the window and seeing it is still pitch black out.

"No, it's about midnight," Dimitri tells me chuckling, "Otherwise, I would have woken you up as soon as I got Ivan changed." Ivan coos some more and I smile at him while Dimitri kisses my neck softly.

"I have the two best men in the world with me right now," I tell Dimitri.

"I have the best woman in the world and the best baby in the world in my lap," he says back, "I couldn't ask for anything else." Ivan starts to dose off again so we put him back in his crib. I crawl into bed and turn the baby monitor on. Dimitri goes to put all the presents under the tree. He comes into the room about ten minutes later, climbing into bed and pulling me close.

"You got a bit carried away with the presents for him, Roza," he states, chuckling, "He's not even one year old yet."

"Exactly," I say back, "It's his first Christmas and it needs to be special." I kiss my amazing husband and fall asleep. I wake up to a high pitched crying and see that it's now light outside. I smile and roll Dimitri out of bed and onto the floor. He lands with a thud and sits up, glaring at me.

"Not funny," he growls. I laugh and shake my head.

"Very funny," I stick my tongue out at him and go to pick Ivan out of his crib. The first thing I do is change his diaper and feed him. Dimitri walks into the nursery and offers to get him dressed and I let him. We bought him a little Santa baby onesie the other day and it looks adorable. We sit in the living room and help him open his presents. We got him so many toys but his favorite is a little stuffed horse. He won't put the thing down.

"Looks like he's going to have your obsession with westerns, Comrade!" I joke, nudging Dimitri. He laughs and hands me a small wrapped box. I smile and hand him a slightly bigger box. We agreed to only get each other one present this year. Ivan sits entertaining himself with his new horse and I sit on the couch next to my husband.

"You first," he says, putting his arm around my shoulders. I nod and unwrap the gift revealing a velvety red box. I open the lid and gasp. I take a beautiful necklace out of the box and examine it. The chain is a delicate white gold and a medium sized heart pendant hangs from it. The heart glimmers with rows of diamonds and rubies. "To my Roza, I love you always, Dimitri," is engraved on the back.

"Dimitri, it's beautiful," I whisper, as tears fill my eyes. He smiles and kisses me, clasping the chain around my neck. He places a kiss to my shoulder.

"Open yours," I tell him excitedly. He grins and opens it. I got him a leather bound western novel. It also happens to be the only one he doesn't own. He grins and opens the cover, knowing I wrote something in there. I wrote, "To my cowboy, Love always, Your Roza." A little cheesy, yeah, but true.

"How did you find this? I've been looking for years," he says to me, smiling widely. I kiss his nose and pick Ivan up.

"I had to go to like, ten vintage book stores but I finally found one that would order it for me. No, they didn't have it there. They ordered it and it took two months to get here. I thought it wasn't going to come," I told him, grinning. He stands and hugs me, kissing Ivan's forehead.

"Thank you, Roza," he says, solemnly. I kiss him.

"And thank you, Dimitri. Let's get dressed and put some pants on him, then we can go meet everyone at Baba's house," I tell him. He nods and we get ready. He throws on a pair of black pants and a red dress shirt. He takes Ivan to put pants, shoes, and a coat on him. I put on a blood red dress that falls to my knees. It has a sweetheart neckline and three quarter length sleeves. I slip on some black heels and my coat, hat and gloves. Dimitri meets me at the front door with Ivan and we head off to my father's house.

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enchantment**

**By: **RozaHathaway17

**For:** Christmas/New Year's Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group

**Penname:** RozaHathaway17

**Word Count:** 1,021

**Rating:** T

**Progress:** In progress

**World:** AH

**Beta: **ItaSaku1

**Summary:** Rose and Dimitri were high school sweethearts who got married. They have a ten month old son named Ivan. This is their first Christmas as a family.

Dimitri flips on the country station as soon as we're on the road and I roll my eyes. I change the station to Christmas music and he smiles over at me. Ivan giggles and kicks his legs in his car seat, clapping excitedly. I grin back at my beautiful son. He gives me a gummy smile and claps some more. I laugh and turn back around. Dimitri takes my hand and kisses it. We drive in silence until pulling up in front of my parents' house in about twenty minutes. Dimitri and I get out of the car and I get Ivan out of his seat. Dimitri grabs the bag of presents from the trunk and we walk into the house.

"Merry Christmas!" Baba exclaims, squeezing Ivan and me. I laugh.

"Merry Christmas, Baba," I tell him. Dimitri greets my father as well and Baba takes Ivan from me, leading us into the living room. Everyone is sitting where ever there's room and it's clear we were the last to arrive. Dimitri's entire family is in the room as well as all of our friends and their families, who all happen to be friends with my parents. There are choruses of Merry Christmas's and a lot of hugging.

"Okay," my mother says, standing in the front of the room with my father, "Our gift exchange is going to take a while, considering how many of us there are so let's do that and by the time we're done, dinner should be about ready." There are murmurs of agreement from around the room. My mom is right that it will take a long time. There are thirty-four people here. My parents, Dimitri, Ivan and myself, of course, are present. Then Dimitri's whole family, Yeva, Olena, Karolina, Sonya, Viktoria, Paul, and Zoya are gathered around the room. Lissa, Christian, Andre, and their parents sit on the large sofa together. Christian's Aunt Tasha stands in front of them. Mason, Mia, Eddie, Jill and all of their parents are scattered around the room. Adrian and Sydney came as well.

"Let's do this in alphabetical order this year," I suggest. Everyone agrees and we sit in a large circle on the ground.

"Adrian's first!" I exclaim, happily, passing the present from Dimitri and I to him. We go through every person and it takes nearly four hours. With everyone talking and laughing around the room, it feels like the perfect holiday. My mom jumps up to check on dinner and I follow her. Olena, Lissa and Rhea come as well.

"Rose, Lissa, set the table please," my mom asks. We do as we're told and set the table together. There are little name tags next to each place setting to help keep everything organized since we have such a large group of people.

"Dinner's ready!" Olena calls and everyone makes their way into the dining room. I sit down in my chair which is across from my mother and next to my father, who is at the head of the table. Dimitri sits beside me, placing Ivan in his highchair. Lissa is by him, then Christian by her. After him comes Andre, Rhea, Eric, Mason's parents, Mason and Mia, Mia's parents, Jill's parents, Jill and Eddie, Eddie's parents, Dimitri's family and finally Adrian and Sydney. We are all crowded around one oblong table. We talk and eat for hours. Ivan starts crying when I'm almost done with my food. He throws his bottle off his highchair so I lift him out and cradle him against me. I coo at him softly and he hiccups. Dimitri moves the highchair out of the way and moves closer to us. He puts one arm around me and rubs Ivan's back with his free hand.

"What a cute family you three make?" Viktoria teases us. I grin and Dimitri gives her a playful glare.

"I hate to eat and run but I think he wants to go to sleep in his own crib," I say, standing up. Baba stands as well as my mother. We say goodbye to everyone and thank yous are exchanged for the presents. My parents and Olena see us out and I strap a sleepy Ivan into his car seat. Dimitri drives us home and carries both Ivan and me inside, seeing how tired I am. He sets me in our bed then takes Ivan to his room to change him and put him to bed.

"Roza, it's only eight o' clock," he tells me, "Why don't we watch a movie?" I smile and nod, holding my arms up to him. He lifts me and carries me into the living room, setting me gently on the couch. He had grabbed the baby monitor on the way out so we can make sure Ivan's okay. He kisses my forehead and walks over to the TV to set up the movie.

"What would you like to watch?" Dimitri asks.

"A cheesy romantic Christmas movie," I state, grinning. He pops a DVD into the player and grabs the remote. He hands me the remote and leaves the room. He comes back moments later with two mugs of hot chocolate. He sits on the couch and holds his arm out to me. I snuggle into his side with my mug of hot chocolate. I press play on the remote and smile as I see the credits for The Family Stone pop up on the screen.

"I love you, so much, milaya," Dimitri whispers in my ear. I feel my cheeks heat up slightly.

"I love you too, Dimitri. More than anything," I tell him quietly. We cuddle on the couch through the whole movie until I fall asleep against his chest. I am half asleep when I feel myself being lifted and carried to bed. I feel Dimitri lay me down, take my clothes off and slip me under the blankets. He leaves the room for a few moments then comes back and climbs into bed, holding me close. He kisses my forehead softly and settles in to sleep. I snuggle closer and fall back into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enchantment**

**By: **RozaHathaway17

**For:** Christmas/New Year's Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group

**Penname:** RozaHathaway17

**Word Count:** 1,065

**Rating:** T

**Progress:** Complete

**World:** AH

**Beta: **ItaSaku1

**Six Days Later (New Year's Eve)**

I kiss Ivan's forehead and hold him close as I stand in front of his spare crib in my parents' house. Dimitri hugs me from behind and kisses Ivan's cheek.

"You're parents have kept him over night before," he says, chuckling at how overly attached I am to our son.

"That's not the point. I feel like we're keeping them from having fun tonight," I tell him, sighing. My mom walks into the room and takes Ivan from me.

"We have gone to so many New Year's parties and frankly, I'm sick of them. Go have fun with your friends," she demands. Baba walks into the room.

"Listen to your mother for once, would you?" he asks, smirking. I nod and leave the house with Dimitri to go to Christian and Lissa's place. Dimitri squeezes my hand, sensing my worry.

"You aren't a bad mother for doing things with your friends," he says quietly, "Your parents take good care of him." I sigh as we pull up outside Lissa's large house. Dimitri cuts the engine and runs around to get my door. I take his hand and let him help me out.

"I know," I state, "It just feels weird." Dimitri reels me into his side and wraps his arms around my waist. He brings his lips to my ear.

"Have I told you how sexy you look tonight?" he mutters in my ear huskily. I shiver slightly and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, baby," I say, looking down at my little black dress, thinking I won't get to wear it much longer, "You don't look so bad yourself." He kisses me and we walk to the door, his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist. We don't even bother ringing the bell, instead just walking right in.

"Rose! Dimitri!" Lissa exclaims happily, throwing her arms around the two of us. I laugh and hug her back.

"What has you so excited?" I ask, still laughing. She lifts her left hand up to show me a large sparkling diamond. I squeal and squeeze her tight.

"Congratulations baby!" I scream, making Dimitri and Lissa laugh. She drags us into the living room, which is packed.

"Geez, Lissa, how many people did you invite?" Dimitri asks, shocked.

"Close to two hundred but that's not the point of tonight," she says, brushing it off, "Have some wine and go mingle." She hands Dimitri and I both glasses.

"Uhh, Liss, I think I'm just going to have water tonight," I tell her, looking at my feet. Lissa gasps and Dimitri grins, both knowing the only time I ever refused a glass of wine was when I was pregnant with Ivan. Dimitri picks me up and kisses me. Once he puts me down, Lissa tackles me in a bear hug.

"Oh my god!" Lissa shrieks, "I'm so excited! I hope you have a girl now too! Ivan will make such a good big brother! I have to go make sure everything runs smoothly but I'll catch up with you two later." She disappears into the crowd and I turn to Dimitri, who is still grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't be so proud of yourself," I tease, smacking his arm. He takes my hand and we walk into the crowd together. I spot Eddie and Jill making out in a corner so I hit Eddie on the back of the head. They break apart and Eddie hugs me, followed by Jill.

"Hey, guys," Eddie greets us, "Did you know Lissa knew this many people?"

"It's Lissa, the girl who gets along with everyone," I state as though it should be obvious, "Of course she knows this many people."

"Rose?" Jill asks, raising an eyebrow, "Are you pregnant?" I throw my hands up in exasperation.

"What? I can't just want to stay sober?" I exclaim, a little offended that my friends can read me so easily.

"Sorry, Rosie but we all know it's true," Eddie adds in defense of his girlfriend, "Congratulations are in order for you guys and Liss and Chris." I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Mason, Mia, Adrian, Sydney, and Christian standing there.

"Give me an extra hug for the baby," Mason teases, earning him a punch on the arm from me.

"Careful, Ashford, she's even feistier when she's pregnant," Adrian says grinning. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Oh, leave her alone," Mia says.

"Yeah, we want to steal her to help pick baby names," Sydney adds, grabbing one of my hands. Mia takes the other and Jill links her arm through Syd's. They drag me away and we find Lissa.

"Okay so if it's a girl, you should totally name her after yours truly," Mia states dramatically, pointing to herself. I groan.

"Don't you guys think I should be talking with Dimitri about this?" I ask, slightly annoyed. Dimitri wraps his arms around me from behind. I know it's him because of his aftershave. I lean back into him.

"I'm inclined to agree with my wife," he says and I can hear the smile in his voice, "And I'd also like to steal her for this dance." I grin as I hear the song that's playing. It's our song, When Your Gone by Avril Lavinge. We walk onto the dance floor Lissa set up in the middle of the room and he pulls me close. I lay my head on his chest and we sway back and forth together, neither of us really knowing how to dance.

"I love you, Roza," he whispers as the song ends. I kiss him fiercely.

"I love you, Dimitri," I reply. I hear someone clinking a glass with a knife. I turn to see Lissa standing in the front of the room with Christian by her side.

"There are thirty seconds left everyone!" she shouts, excitedly, "Get ready to countdown!" Christian turns on the large flat screen TV to the correct channel.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one!" everyone in the room yells, "Happy New Year!" Dimitri pulls me him so my back is against the front of his body. He tilts my head up and leans down, kissing me gently while rubbing his thumb over my stomach. I smile and continue to kiss my perfect husband. The only thing that would make this night better would be if Ivan was here.

**Review please :)**


End file.
